Thomas adventure story part 16 Igniter of Prophecy
by KrspaceT
Summary: When two heroes meet, destiny is unlocked, in a adventure where Thomas is busy on a speedway


Unleashment of Fate

Proluge

They say, that in a time of the ultimate villian, a legion of 10 heroes will rise to the test, each wielding a key. Combine these keys, with that of the searching hero, and the first of the greatest evils will fall, only for much worse to come after the 7th of these heroes has a descendant

We know the middle, when these 10 heroes

The hero of water

The hero of summons

The hero of felines

The hero of tech

The hero of cards

The hero of elements

The hero of Dragons

The hero of curses

The hero of transformers

And the hero of the force

We know the future, we know 6 of the descendants

The Descendent of Water

The Descendent of Tech

The Descendents of Elements

The Descendent of Dragons

The Descendents of Curses

And the Descendent of Transfomrers

the 7th hidden as of yet,

But how did this begin

They say, to start, two of these heroes must meet

* * *

Around now, several worlds have fallen to darkness, from the heartless, beings of pure darkness that steal hearts

Among them, the heart of these worlds

One of these worlds, was the Land of Aliens, but while the main part of the world fell into Darkness, the universe attatched to it has attatched to the universe of the hero of Force, where this story begins

* * *

"Madeline Greenlight!" Chancellor Palpatine yelled in the senate seat. The captain was standing before a hundred planets worth of senators.

"Why have you not given the republic the maps of that new system you discovered, or the location to hyper jump there" Palpatine demanded.

"This place, its young, fresh, it deserves a chance to grow all on its own, without our interfearance. Also, I sense that it appears to be in something beyond our comprehention"

"It doesn't matter what you think, ordinance 4215 declares that all new maps must be given to the intelligence agency as soon as possible" the chancellor growled " not doing it is treason"

"Well, taking away people's liberties is also treason, against all races" Maddy spat back.

"Surrender the maps, and your sentance will only be for 10 years, and your crew will not be harmed. Instead Teppup Yps will take over ( Translate, Spy puppet, as in a spy). It was then that Madeline got a sense of something in his heart, darkness of a strong kind.

"Palpatine, I will not give you the maps" she said coldly, before she summoned a keyblade into her hands. The keyblade had a lightsabre like blade, with a extending key part like that had the letters H and W on it. The cross guard had a fang like decor, with a grip covered in the words Ink and Heart. The links of the keychain looked like horse hair and the keychain was a little Equis 24 ship. Jumping off the floating platform, she used the keyblade to block some laser rifles from the clones, and then used it to open the locked doors. Running out to the exit, she jumped off and landed into the loading bay of a explorer ship, that took off into space

Meanwhile in Lyoko

"Okay, prepare for boarding" Jeremy said typing at the super computer console. From below in the virtual world of Lyoko, Aelita, Urlich, Odd and Yumi were teleported onto the Skidbladinir, the virtual ship taking off in search of the new Xana controlled Super computer

Back to the real world, Greenia

"Brother" Madeline said downcast from a comminicator aboard the star ship. Her brother Thomas, a green robed keyblade master, listened worried " I fear, that soon the republic will send a unit to explore that new region of space. The part that you said comes from another world."

"Mads" Thomas said concerned " do you have any idea which jedi they are sending?"

"I heard General Skywalker, and his padawan Ashoka"

"That's not good. Madeline, at the same time, another hero from yet another world, Aelita Hopper is traveling across the cyber waves to the lab on the planet Methanos, which is also the center for Seperatist actions there. If those two, Ashoka and Aelita, meet, it will unleash a prophecy upon the worlds. And while the outcome sounds good, it is a interesting this to worry about, for you never know how they will play out. We'll just have to watch, and wait"

"What are you doing till then?"

"I have a keyhole to lock in Radiator Springs"

Meanwhile on the virtual side of Methanos, in a forest replica.

"Docking" Jeremy said as the ship attatched itself to a tower, the tower glowing a green aura.

"So, where do you think this computer is?" Aelita asked from her virtual self.

"I'm guessing maybe the pacific northwest, anyone bring Bigfoot repelent" Odd noted

"That would scare you too odd" Yumi laughed

"Very funny"

"No, maybe we're in the Congo" Urlich brought up.

"Well, lets see, Teloportation Aelita, Teloportation Urlich!"

"We landed" Aelita, in her materized looks, as did Urlich.

"So, einstein, where are we" Urlich asked. No answer.

Meanwhile

"Urlich? Aelita?" Jeremy was panicing.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" Odd asked.

"I can't reach Urlich and Aelita, and for that matter, I can't track them either, all I got is if they are still there or not"

"That's reassuring" Odd said sarcasticly.

Meanwhile

"Where is he?" Urlich sighed.

"Well, we came here to break the super computer, so lets do this mission quickly" Aelita told him before she snuck off towards the facility, followed by Urlich.

Meanwhile

"Sir, we have reports that a jedi landing vesile is approaching the planet" a B1 droid commented to William, the XANA puppet growling.

"Let them come, lets show them your new friends droid, send in the Megatank"

"Rodger Rodger"

In the landing zone

Out of a landing gunship stepped Anakin Skywalker, the jedi followed by his Togurta Padawan Ashoka Tano. Behind him were 3 dozen clone troopers.

"okay, prepare to take out the droid base, and it is nice to finally get here, that disturbance was annoying" Anakin ordered.

"Yes General" the clones said before the two up front got blasted by a giant laser. Falling dead, they were crushed by a giant, grey ball.

"What in the name of the republic is that thing!?" Anakin muttered as it opened itself, while charging some sort of laser. The clones fired, but before the lasers hit, a giant red wall of laser energy flew at them. Annoyed, Anakin jumped into the fray and blocked the strike with his lightsabre, gritting.

"Fire" Ashoka yelled, as the clones fired. The lasers got absorbed by the wall of red destruction.

"I'll hold him off" Anakin groaned. "Now go, destroy this place"

"On it skyguy, Rex, have some of your men stay here with him, the rest of you, follow me" Rex ordered 4 clones to stay behind as the 30 others followed the Togurta inside the fortress

Meanwhile

"Hey, look, A jedi" A B1 droid pointed, seeing Urlich with his swords. Aeltia was behind him.

"What are those things, new Xana monsters?"

"No, that's not a Jedi, and no, we don't serve Xana, he's a creep, wierdo, AH" the droid said as he was filled with a black gas.

"Ignore that last comment" it said sounding scary "Fire" and the droids fired. With his sword, Urlich blocked each laser, sending into the possessed droid first.

"So, he is a Jedi" the droid remaining noted before Aelita sent a energy field straight into it, causing it to explode.

"Wonder what they meant, what's a Jedi?" Aelita shrugged, before hearing a familiar noise. The clicking of Kankerlot feet, as a swarm of the little critters appeared in the hallway north of them. A field of pink was in front of them

"That's a lot of bugs" he commented, as a laser storm flew at them. Ducking, Aeltia sent a energy field at them, but the field failed against the wall.

"That's too tough to get through, Aelita, you go find the computer, I'll hold the bugs off" Urlich told her. Aeltia sighed, and fled as Urlich charged.

Meanwhile

Ashoka and the clones were being held off by a swarm of B2's, along with Blocks and Creepers.

"Go commander, shut this place down. Plant the bombs, go" Rex yelled, blasting from behind a metal siding.

"But, your pinned, like bugs" Ashoka complained, using her lightsabre to send a blast straight back at a creeper

"Just GO!" and sighing, Ashoka used the force to open a vent, and jumped through

In the reactor core

Aelita had reached the super computer, inside the power core. The natural gas engine was on a gray platform over a chasm in a methane deposit. Droid and monster bodies alike were being manufactured inside. Using her magnetic powers, she focused and the locks ticked off, opening the door. But as she entered, she heard a noise. From the air vent, jumped a being, but not any she had seen before. This being was humanoid, but had two head tail things. She had reddish skin, and wore a red mid driff and skirt, with white leggings. She seemed to be female. A glowing green sword was in her hand.

"Who are you, what are you?" Aelita said startled. " Your, not human"

"Do I look human to you, I'm a Togurtan Jedi" the alien huffed. So this was a jedi.

"And what human, has pink hair?" the jedi asked, before they started to glow a yellow glow.

"Wha?" they said at the same time, as the place shook violently.

"What have you done!" a voice yelled. Xana, in William's form, was in the reactor room.

"Xana!?" Aelita said startled.

"You two, were never meant to meet. You, have no idea what you have just done!" Xana yelled " Now instead of just trapping you in the digital sea, I'll have to destroy you" he charged, his Zweihander sword flying at them. Jumping, the two girls rolled and got to their feat.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I help you fight this guy, you help destroy this place" Ashoka told her, both still glowing

"Deal" and she charged up a energy field. Tossing it, it impacted into Zweihander, the sword struggling to hold it off. Ashoka jumped, and her blade met his, clashing, slashing, until the blade Zweihander dissapeared in a black smoke cloud. Then Aelita send a energy field at him, but he avoided it, but with the force, Ashoka sent it straight back into Zana, causing him to fall. Then, Ashoka set the bombs, that were locked inside the room by Aelita, as the glows around them grew brighter. The area was filled with the yellow light, and it crossed not only the two girls, but the rest of the 8 heroes

In a world bordering the sea, a black haired girl glowed

In a white castle's surrounding town, a boy with black hair and a yellow mouse glowed

In a forest ravine, under a secure bramble bush, a blind, gray kitten glowed

In a island school, a red wearing, brown haired boy glowed as he examined some cards

Upon a flying buffalo manatee creature, a bald monk boy glowed

While out cold and changing, a elf, human boy glowed

In a remote village, a brown haired prince glowed

And in a metalic city, a young tan girl with red hair glowed

* * *

And thus, the Prophecy was unleashed, but meanwhile

"Get those heartless off my tail" the red racer car Lightning Mcqueen yelled at Thomas. Sighing, he used his lightsabre to slice the Magnum loader heartless down to size.

"Thanks man" Lightning told him as they crossed the line.

"And Mcqueen takes the piston cup, in his second year!"


End file.
